<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The World will be Different and New by grasonas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044546">The World will be Different and New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grasonas/pseuds/grasonas'>grasonas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The World will be Different and New [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 Days of Malex 2020, Canon Disabled Character, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Malex Secret Santa 2020, Married Couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grasonas/pseuds/grasonas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's eyes widened when he noticed Alex's sweater. "Oh my god, this is my early Christmas present tonight. My model husband, wearing an "ugly" Christmas sweater. Ellie, have you seen this? Have you seen how handsome Alex looks in his sweater? I mean, he'd give Colin Firth a run for his money any day, but wow, this sweater. I'm in awe."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isobel Evans/Greogry Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The World will be Different and New [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>12 Days Of Malex 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The World will be Different and New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/palinodes/gifts">palinodes</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title's from the Fiona Apple song "I Can’t Wait To Meet You"</p><p>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepredatorywasp/pseuds/thepredatorywasp">thepredatorywasp</a>/<a href="https://usbournejez.tumblr.com">usbournejez</a></p><p>It's been so much fun writing this fic for you. Your prompt "On Christmas Eve, Michael and Alex have to look after Greg's little baby together. Their true nature as parents are revealed. Also, you know, Alex holding a baby under Christmas tree lighting. How could Michael resist that?" was very inspiring, and I hope I wrote something you'll enjoy. The fic turned out a <i>tad</i> more angsty than expected, but I promise, there's no <i>actual</i> angst in there. It's mostly fluff. And Alex being unbearably adorable with a baby.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you wearing?" Isobel asked, looking at Alex in mild disbelief. Her usually well-dressed brother-in-law was wearing what looked a lot like a replica of Colin Firth's reindeer Christmas sweater from the first Bridget Jones movie.</p><p>"Michael's idea," Alex said, his dreamy smile betraying his annoyed tone.</p><p>Isobel chuckled. "Oh honey, you have it bad for my brother, so bad even, that you, Mr. GQ himself, put on an," she air quoted the next word "<i>ugly</i> Christmas sweater to make him happy."</p><p>Alex laughed. " Don't tell anyone, but I ordered Christmas themed onesies for us to wear in front of the open fire. There are candy canes and red-nosed reindeers printed all over it. He'll <i>love</i> it!"</p><p>"Alex, you're the gift Michael's been waiting for his whole life, even during the 50 years we were floating in our pods," Isobel said fondly.</p><p>Alex laughed, delighted, and then looked over Isobel's shoulder.</p><p>"Didn't you bring your husband? And where's the main attraction?"</p><p>"Greg's just getting all her things from the car. She fell asleep on the drive here and we thought we'd wait until the last moment to wake her up. You know how she is when someone interrupts one of her naps," Isobel explained.</p><p>"Like mother, like daughter," Alex chuckled.</p><p>Isobel flicked his ear, which caused Alex to let out a painful yelp. Then she poked her perfectly manicured finger into his stomach – right into Rudolph's red nose.</p><p>"You are still holding that against me? I was 9 months pregnant when that happened. You try that some day, Captain, and I'll come over and wake you up from a restful nap you were only able to take because your kid didn't do cartwheels inside of you for a change. You'd be grumpy, too."</p><p>"You know, if I could, I would absolutely try that," Alex said wistfully.</p><p>Isobel looked at him, an eyebrow raised in question.</p><p>"The pregnancy thing," Alex explained. "If I could, I'd do it. You know how much Michael's yearning to become a dad, but that's something I'll ever be able to give him. I sometimes wonder whether he ever regretted that he didn't fall in forever love with a woman."</p><p>Alex's train of thought was interrupted, when Isobel wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug.</p><p>"You know," she began, but interrupted herself to kiss his cheek. Then she pulled back to look him in the eyes. "There are many other ways for you two to become parents, Alex. Michael loves, you. He loves you <i>so</i> much, no amount of yearning for a kid will ever make him regret that the love of his life is someone who isn't equipped with a womb." She squeezed him tightly. "Come on, let's go outside and help Greg."</p><p>Alex smiled into her shoulder and breathed in deeply. She smelled expensive today, but the scent of rain underneath was unmistakable. It was so familiar and soothing, the cloud of self-doubt over his head evaporated. He squeezed her one last time before he let go of her.</p><p>"Can I try my luck and get her?"</p><p>Isobel smiled at him, her eyes shining with fondness. "You do that. She loves her Uncle Alex the most, maybe she won't be too cross when it's you who wakes her up."</p><p>Alex followed Isobel outside to the back of the car parked in the driveway. Gregory was folded in half and dived for one last thing stuck in the in the far right corner of the trunk.</p><p>"Gotcha," he exclaimed in a hushed voice, carefully retreating back out of the trunk until he was able to stand up to his full height without being danger of hitting his head.</p><p>"Hi, baby brother, it's good to see you." He smiled warmly at Alex, and Alex felt a <i>pang</i> of love burst in his chest. He was on good terms with all three of his brothers these days, even with Flint, but Greg held a special place in his heart.</p><p>"Hello, you big lump. Good to see you, too," he joked and stepped closer to wrap Greg into a tight hug. </p><p>"Nice sweater," his brother murmured, "Michael will love it."</p><p>Alex pulled back and chuckled. "You know him too well. I just told Isobel that I ordered Christmas onesies we'll wear tonight. It's just wonderful to see him being a kid at Christmas, making up for all the years during his childhood he couldn't. Enough of that, though. Why don't you guys grab all the stuff and go inside while I'll try my best to kiss the princess awake?"</p><p>Isobel hauled a large bag over her shoulder, picked up two paper bags, and headed towards the house. Gregory clicked a button on the car key, and the trunk door slowly closed. Then he picked up the baby swing and another bag and nodded at Alex. "She's all yours. Good luck with our little Miss Grumpypants." He winked at Alex, then he turned around and followed Isobel.</p><p>Alex took a deep breath and steeled himself for the task ahead. He loved Eloise like he was his own, and she loved him. At least he hoped she would one day. She was only seven months old and couldn't do much more than coo and babble, but going by how huge she smiled whenever Alex picked her up, he liked to think that she knew who he was, and that she loved him.</p><p>He walked around the car and carefully opened the back door. She was fast asleep in her car seat, the ear of her favorite toy bunny (a gift from Alex) clutched into her tiny fist. Alex's heart clenched at the sight of her. She was so small and adorable. He couldn't wait to spend the day with her.</p><p>Carefully, he unbuckled the seat belt and tried to wrangle her arms out of the safety harness without jostling her too much. Her tiny mouth pursed in discontent, and she blinked one eye open.</p><p>"Hello sweetheart, there you are," he whispered and bent forward to press a soft kiss to her forehead. She mewled unhappily but grabbed for him until she had a fist full of Rudolf's face in her hand. He lifted her out of the car seat and scooped her up in his arms.</p><p>"That's my girl. I know you're still sleepy but it's cold out here and we should go inside. You can take another nap later, I promise."</p><p>She whimpered and buried her face in the crook of his neck, holding onto him and her bunny. He patted her back and closed the car door before he carried her back inside the house.</p><p>Alex stopped at the open door of the guest room, where Gregory and Isobel had already placed the bag with the baby's change of clothes. After Liz and Max's twin were born, Michael had set up a beautiful baby bed he'd built himself. "I want our nephews and nieces to have a bed here to take naps or spend the night when they come over, Alex, and maybe, one day, we'll even have a baby of our own."</p><p>Alex had struggled to hold back tears when Michael had said it. He always did when Michael mentioned things like having a baby or being a dad. He knew that Michael loved him, and that they'd probably adopt a child one day (he had several websites of adoption agencies bookmarked), but he couldn't quite shake the feeling of wondering whether Michael ever felt regret that they couldn't have biological children, like his alien siblings.</p><p>"Oh, there you are. Is she awake?" Isobel's voice nudged him out of his thoughts.</p><p>"I wouldn't quite say she's awake yet, but she's not asleep anymore either," Alex replied as he made his way into the living room. He smiled down on Ellie's head and pressed a kiss into her golden hair. </p><p>He took the bunny and dropped it on the nearby couch. Ellie snuffled and let out another sleepy unhappy mewl. Isobel came closer and smiled at her daughter.</p><p>"Could you turn her around so I can take off her jacket? Your house is so cozy and warm, I think I'll even take off the cardigan. You can put it back on when you think she's getting cold."</p><p>Alex turned Ellie around in his arms to give Isobel access to the. Ellie pouted at being wrenched from the comfort of Alex's embrace, but when she saw her mom, the pout quickly turned into a toothless grin.</p><p>"Hi baby girl, there you are. Did you have a good nap?" Ellie kicked her legs into the air in reply. "Oh yes, you are waking up. I can see that. Let me take off your jacket, sweetheart," Isobel cooed, opened the zipper of the jacket, and placed a flurry of quick kisses across her daughter's face.</p><p>Ellie giggled and threw her arms up in the air as far as she could. Isobel was quick to pull the sleeves off of Ellie's arms while she was still holding them up.</p><p>"This trick works like a charm every time," she told Alex in a conspiratorial tone. He filed the information away for later use. "Good to know," he grinned. "Can I try it with the cardigan?"</p><p>Isobel nodded, and scooped Ellie up in her arms. Alex stepped closer and opened the buttons of Ellie's green cardigan.</p><p>"Oh, is that cashmere?" he wondered.</p><p>Isobel rolled her eyes. "Yes, gift from my mom. I know she means well, but a cashmere cardigan for a baby isn't the most useful gift if I'm being honest. I would never tell her that, though. She loves being a grandma and that's what matters."</p><p>"True, I don't think I've ever seen your mom as relaxed and happy as she seems to be when she's spending time with your and Max's kids."</p><p>"I'll admit that I didn't expect Mrs. "what will my friends at the Country Club say about this" Evans would be such a devoted grandmother, not afraid to get her clothes dirty when she's taking the twins to the playground, nor ever complaining when Ellie spits on her. I'm so happy that Max and I are able to give her the baby experience, since she never had that with us."</p><p>Alex 's thoughts drifted off to Jesse. It had been five years since his father's death, and most days he was just grateful that he'd never have to be afraid of the man again. There were still moments when he missed him, though. Not for what or how Jesse was, but for what he maybe could've been under different circumstances. Would he have softened with grandchildren around?</p><p>Alex closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. No, he wouldn't have. His father had been a hard man, and a soldier through and through. He would've despised Ellie and the twins for being part alien, probably wouldn't even have hesitated to lock them up somewhere, together with their parents. Alex shuddered at the thought. </p><p>He forced his eyes open again and looked at Isobel and Ellie. Isobel looked at him, worry creasing her brow. </p><p>"Sorry, just thought about my dad for a second. It happens sometimes," he said apologetically.</p><p>She nodded. "I know. Greg does, too."</p><p>She shifted Ellie on one hip and lifted one hand to cup Alex's face.</p><p>"It's okay, Alex. Losing a parent is hard. No matter what kind of parent. Grief doesn't follow logic, it follows emotions. And emotions are complicated. Messy." She stroked his cheek with the soft pad of one finger. "Come on, let this little nugget take your thoughts off of unpleasant memories. See if you get her to lift her arms so you can take the cardigan off."</p><p>Alex pressed a quick kiss to Isobel's open palm before he focused on Ellie again.</p><p>Isobel shifted her in her arms and he started peppering Ellie's face with little kisses. She squealed happily and raised her arms in excitement. Alex was quick to make use of the opportunity, and not half a minute later he held the cardigan in his hands.</p><p>"Ha, neat trick. I'll try and see if it works with Michael, too."</p><p>Isobel's face twisted in disgust. "Ew, I really didn't need that mental image of your and my brother's bedroom antics."</p><p>"Are you telling me you haven't tried it with Greg yet?"</p><p>She blushed. "That's between me and my husband. A propos, husband." She turned around to look for him. "Greg? Did you fall asleep in there?"</p><p>Gregory entered the living room, his phone in hand.</p><p>"No, just checked the weather report. We should get on the road if we want to make it there before the snow."</p><p>Isobel nodded. "Okay, time to say goodbye, sweetheart. Mom and dad won't be gone long. We'll be back tomorrow morning, just in time for opening the presents, and breakfast."</p><p>She turned to Alex. "You are making breakfast, aren't you? I'm dying to eat your pancakes and drink coffee from that fancy machine of yours. Husband, dearest, why don't we have a fancy coffee maker?"</p><p>"Because I believe in the magic of ChemEx, not coffee machines, honey. And now come, just a quick goodbye and then we really have to go." He bent down and took Ellie from Isobel's arms.</p><p>She laughed happily when he wrapped her in a comforting hug and kissed her chubby little cheeks. "Be a good girl, Ellie. We'll be back tomorrow morning."</p><p>Isobel hugged Alex, also kissing him on the cheek.</p><p>"When does Michael come home? Did he or Max say what they are up to?"</p><p>Alex shook his head, then he held his arms out in front of him and Greg placed Ellie in his arms.</p><p>"He didn't say, just that they were going to check something they discovered on a map? He didn't elaborate, but he said he'd be back home in time for dinner at breakfast this morning."</p><p>"Okay, I hope they'll be okay out there in this weather."</p><p>Alex's heart clenched painfully at the idea of something happening to Michael, but then he forced himself to relax. "They took Max's Jeep, not the truck. I'm sure they'll be fine. Michael wouldn't do anything reckless." He frowned. "Well, not on Christmas Eve at least. I'll text him later and ask how they're doing. Maybe they're on their way back already."</p><p>Isobel nodded and squeezed Alex's arm.</p><p>"If you hear from them, text me? I'll put my phone on silent, but I'll sneak a glance at it every now and then. There will be plenty of boring speeches tonight. But it's all for a good cause, and as the event planner, it's my duty to attend."</p><p>She kissed the top of Ellie's head.</p><p>"Be good, Ellie. I miss you already and can't wait to cuddle with you tomorrow morning. I love you." She placed another kiss on Alex's cheek. "And I love you, too. Thank you so much for taking care of her. We'd be lost without you."</p><p>Alex laughed. "Nonsense, you know how much I love having her here. We're going to have a lot of fun. I have everything we need like diapers, formula, toys. I have yours, Greg's and Dr. Lieberman's phone numbers on speed dial, Kyle lives just 2 miles away, I'm experienced in first aid, and Michael's an alien with healing powers."</p><p>Isobel looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"Good god, Alex, I know she's in the very best hands with you. Relax. We trust you. Indefinitely. You are an amazing uncle, and apart from Michael, Liz and Max, there's no one else in the world I'd trust my kid with as much, as I trust you. And now we're leaving to avoid the snow. See you tomorrow morning, and please, text me when you hear from my idiot brothers!"</p><p>She took Gregory's hand and pulled him with her. Greg looked over his shoulder at Alex. "She's right, there's no one else I'd trust my daughter with more than you. Love you, Alex, see you tomorrow," he said on his way out. </p><p>And then they were gone, and Alex was alone with Ellie. He closed his eyes and focused on calming his breathing. Focused on the warm weight of the baby in his arms. He caught a whiff of her scent he hadn't noticed before. Baby powder and rain, unmistakably. He buried his nose in Ellie's hair and took a deep breath. </p><p>The smell of rain calmed his frayed nerves. He had no idea why he was so on edge. He shook his head and opened his eyes again. He looked around his and Michael's living room and took in every detail.</p><p>The large open fireplace in the corner, the comfy looking L-shaped couch by the large, floor-deep windows, the many pictures of Michael and himself, and of their friends and families. The tall Christmas tree next to the fireplace, decorated with wooden ornaments and red accessories, strings of tiny yellow glowing lights woven into the tree.</p><p>Michael had helped him put up the baby playpen next to the couch before he'd left for his adventure with Max earlier. Another beautiful piece of furniture Michael had designed and assembled in his workshop. </p><p>The playpen was elevated so that Alex could sit next to it on the couch or on a chair and didn't have to drop down to the floor. The playpen was softly padded with colorful cushions Rosa had made for them, and a few soft toys were stored in a wooden box attached at the side. A mobile with little wooden aliens, stars, and UFOs hang from a hook above the playpen.</p><p>Ellie gurgled and wriggled around in his arms. He turned her around and looked at her with a soft smile.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, sweetheart, your Uncle Alex has been very absent-minded today. I'm so happy you're here, though. Let's put a fresh diaper on you, and then we can play, what do you say?"</p><p>Ellie cooed and reached for his face with her little hands. He laughed and kissed the tips of her fingers, which got her even more excited. Eloise Manes <i>loved</i> kisses. Just like her Uncle Alex.</p><p>Alex carried her over into the guest room where a changing table with all essentials was set up. He turned on the small space heater, put her down on the table, and changed her diapers. Before he put her onesie back on, he blew a few raspberries on her naked belly. She laughed and kicked her legs in delight. Alex was in a great mood when they returned to the living room. He put Ellie in the playpen, and they spent the afternoon playing with the mobile, a soft ball, and of course, Ellie's bunny.</p><p>After a while she got restless, though. She didn't like lying on her back or belly for too long. Alex stood up, picked her up, and started walking around the living room with her. She gurgled and "talked" to him excitedly, reaching for anything that grabbed her attention, the Christmas tree in particular.</p><p>"No, Ellie, I'm so sorry, but I can't let you play with the tree or the ornaments. But you know what, why don't we call your Uncle Michael and see what he's up to. It's getting dark outside and I want to ask him when he's coming home."</p><p>Alex put Ellie on the hip of his good leg and pulled his phone from the back pocket of his jeans. He walked closer to the window and held up the phone in front of himself and Ellie. "Hey Siri, facetime Michael," Alex told the phone and kissed Ellie's had absentmindedly.</p><p>Michael answered on the third ring and his scruffy face suddenly filled the screen. He smiled.</p><p>"Oh, Ellie's already there. I'm so sorry, Alex, we got held up but we're on our way back now," Michael said before Alex could even say hello.</p><p>Ellie tried to reach for the phone and Alex struggled to keep it out of her reach without dropping her. He laughed.</p><p>"He's on his way home, Ellie, he'll be here soon and then you can give him a kiss." He put the phone down and hoisted her back up on his hip. He should've sat down on the couch instead of carrying her around while he talked to Michael. Oh well. He grabbed his phone and walked over to the couch.</p><p>He sat down; Ellie nestled comfortably in the crook of his elbow. "Are you still there?" he asked.</p><p>Michael waved at him. "Of course, darlin'. Still here. On my way home to you. Can't wait to kiss you and my adorable niece!"</p><p>Michael smiled warmly at them, and Alex felt like he was in danger of bursting with love for the man. His man. His <i>husband</i>.</p><p>Not in his wildest dreams would he ever have imagined that one day, he'd sit here in a house he'd built together with the love of his life he'd been lucky enough to marry two years ago.</p><p>"Hey, earth to Alex, are <i>you</i> still there?"</p><p>Alex laughed. "Ugh, sorry, this has been an ongoing thing today. So weird. I seem to get lost in thought every now and then. Sorry, what did you say when you'd be home?"</p><p>"I didn't say yet, but I think it can't be more than half an hour," Michael replied.</p><p>"That's good. Ellie's been looking forward to seeing you all afternoon." Ellie's head perked up at the mention of her name.</p><p>"I can hardly believe that. You'd think her alien uncle is her favorite, since she's, y'know, half alien herself. But nope. It's you. She has impeccable taste, I'll admit. You're my favorite, too."</p><p>Alex blushed, he honest to god blushed at a sappy wonderful thing his husband said to him. It was good that both his hands were occupied with holding a baby and a phone, it kept him from burying his head in his hands.</p><p>"Alright," he said. "About half an hour, good, that's when it's almost time for her dinner. When she's in bed, I want to snuggle up with you on our couch and enjoy an evening in front of the fire."</p><p>Michael nodded. "I'm in! Can't wait to tell you about our little adventure."</p><p>There was something in the way Michael looked at him through the phone that made Alex wonder, but then Michael turned the phone around and Max in the driver's seat became visible.</p><p>"Say hello to your favorite brother-in-law, Max," Alex could hear Michael say.</p><p>Max glanced over to Michael's phone and smiled.</p><p>"Hi, favorite brother-in-law. How are you and my favorite niece holding up?"</p><p>Alex laughed. "So many favorites, but guess what, you're my favorite brother-in-law, too."</p><p>Max snorted. "I'm your <i>only</i> brother-in-law, you're cheating."</p><p>Alex shrugged. "What, and just because you're the only one, you can't be my favorite? Drive safe, you two. And when you get home, tell Liz and the twins hi. See you tomorrow!"</p><p>"I'll tell her. Hope you and Michael will have a wonderful evening tonight. See you tomorrow."</p><p>Michael turned the phone back around to himself.</p><p>"I can't wait to see you, Alex. I love you. See you in half an hour," Michael said, pursing his lips to make a kissing face.</p><p>"I love you, too. I'm waiting for you. We're waiting for you," Alex said in a hushed voice. He dipped the phone a little to show Ellie to Michael. She was blinking tiredly and had jammed her thumb and part of her rabbit's ear into her mouth.</p><p>Michael's face softened at the sight of the little girl.</p><p>"She's adorable. See you in a bit Alex."</p><p>With that the phone screen went black. Alex sent a short text to Isobel and put his phone away. Then he reached for the beautiful blanket (matching the colors of the playpen cushions) Rosa had made for them and pulled it over himself and Ellie. He'd just rest for a bit until Michael came home.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"What do you think he'll say?" Michael asked when Max stopped the car.</p><p>Max turned his head and smiled. "What do you think he'll say? You know him better than I do, and <i>I</i> know what he'll say. Go inside, Michael. Take care of Ellie, then tell him."</p><p>Michael reached over and squeezed Max's hand.</p><p>"Thanks, Max. You're right. And thanks for coming with me today. Give Liz my best and have a good evening. See you tomorrow at eleven. You're bringing Arturo, right?"</p><p>Max shook his head. "No, he's coming with Rosa. Even though we told him several times that he didn't have to prepare food for the breakfast, he insisted on making "a little something". Expect Rosa's tiny car being loaded to the brim with containers with enough food to feed an entire army. He's just so happy to spend Christmas with family, we didn't have the heart to tell him no."</p><p>"You won't ever hear me complain about Arturo bringing food. I hate that he's putting in so much work to feed us all, but I also understand that it's important to him. Alex is still making pancakes, though. He even ordered more of the syrup you liked so much the last time," Michael teased.</p><p>Max grinned. "He's my favorite brother-in-law for a reason. And now go inside, Michael. I'm very happy for you. See you tomorrow."</p><p>Michael nodded and took a deep breath before he opened the car door and got out of the car. He turned around and looked at Max.</p><p>"Drive safe. Good night, Max."</p><p>"Good night, Michael."</p><p>Michael closed the door and Max drove off.</p><p>Michael patted his jacket down in search for his keys. He knew he was stalling. He didn't need keys to open the door. He just needed this one additional minute to compose himself before he faced Alex. </p><p>Once inside, he shrugged off his coat, toed off his boots, and hung up his hat on the hook by the door. The house was quiet, but he saw light coming from the living room.</p><p>On socks, he walked down the hallway and quickly washed his hands in the kitchen. He dried off his hands and went back into the hallway. The door to the living room was ajar. He pushed it open and looked around the corner in search for Alex.</p><p>When he spotted him and Ellie asleep on the couch, his heart soared. He entered the room, stepped closer, and looked his fill. Alex looked beautiful in the dim light of the room. His dark hair slightly tousled, his cheeks flushed from the warmth, and the sleepy baby draped across his chest. Michael pulled out his phone and took a photo. </p><p>Then he kneeled down next to the couch and softly stroked Alex's cheek. Alex stirred.</p><p>"You're back. I've missed you," he mumbled.</p><p>"I've missed you, too." He smiled. "Are you good on the couch with her, or would you like me to take over?"</p><p>Alex blinked his eyes open and assessed the situation.</p><p>"If I'm being honest, I wouldn't mind a bathroom break. Maybe you could take over. On my way back I'll make a bottle for her dinner. I don't think she'll make much of a fuss afterwards and should go to sleep fairly quickly. I defrosted a quiche this morning, I could put that one in the oven and when she's asleep, we'll have that and some wine in front of the fire."</p><p>"If I hadn't already married you, I'd ask for your hand in marriage again this very moment. I'm starving, and quiche sounds amazing," Michael exclaimed. He pushed himself up into a standing position, bent down, and gave Alex a lingering kiss.</p><p>"Hi, darlin', I love you."</p><p>Alex smiled warmly. "I love you, too." He shifted on the couch. "Do you want me to hand her to you, or will you float her over?"</p><p>"You can hand her to me, she has to wake up for dinner anyway," Michael said, reaching for Ellie. </p><p>Alex lifted her off of his chest and gave her to Michael. She blinked her eyes open and when she saw who it was who took her, she made cooing noises.</p><p>"Hello Ellie, my love. Yes, hello. I've missed you, too." He held the baby stable with his telekinesis, while he offered Alex his hand to help him up from the couch. Alex winced when he stood up and carefully stretched his stiff muscles.</p><p>Michael's eyes widened when he noticed Alex's sweater. "Oh my god, this is my early Christmas present tonight. My model husband, wearing an "ugly" Christmas sweater. Ellie, have you seen this? Have you seen how handsome Alex looks in his sweater? I mean, he'd give Colin Firth a run for his money any day, but wow, this sweater. I'm in awe."</p><p>Alex laughed. "You are silly, and I love you, I really have to go." He kissed Michael on the cheek. "I'll be quick."</p><p>Michael nodded and then turned his attention back to Ellie. She looked at him with big, brown eyes, then she smiled. Michael smiled back. "It's so good to see you, sweetheart. You have to tell me about what you and Alex were up to this afternoon."</p><p>Ellie made a gurgling sound. "No way," Michael exclaimed. "You read a book together? <i>And</i> played with your bunny? Sounds like you had a very busy day."</p><p>Michael continued to hold a rather one-sided conversation with the baby while Alex went to the bathroom.</p><p>When he returned to the living room with the warm bottle in one, and a large cotton flannel in his other hand, Michael was slowly dancing through the room, Ellie in his arms, and he sang "Jingle Bells" for her. She loved it and couldn't stop smiling and cooing.</p><p>Michael noticed Alex standing in the door and waved him over. As much as he'd loved to continue dancing with her, the bottle would get cold very fast, and if there was one thing Ellie despised, it was lukewarm formula.</p><p>"Dinner's served, Miss Ellie," he told the baby. "Where would milady prefer to dine tonight?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Once Ellie was fed and asleep in her bed in the guest room, Alex and Michael returned to the living room. Alex opened the baby monitor app on his phone and set it up, then he put his phone down on the table in front of the couch.</p><p>When he turned around, Michael was standing in front of the wall where most of their photos were on display. He was looking at one of the framed photos, a picture of Michael, Isobel, and Max, shortly after they'd been found alone in the desert after hatching from their pods.</p><p>Alex walked over to Michael and hooked his chin over Michael's shoulder. "What are you looking at?" he asked.</p><p>"Oh, it's just this old picture of the three of us. Look how small we were."</p><p>Alex smiled. "Yeah, you were around 7 years old, I think. Or at least that's the age they assumed, right?" Michael nodded.</p><p>"Yes, 7 years old, and they made the day we were found our birthday on all the legal papers when it became clear that no one would come and claim us. Officially, I turned 7 on the day we hatched."</p><p>Alex kissed the shell of Michael's ear. "I'm so sorry that you have no way of finding out when your actual birthday is."</p><p>Michael turned around and looked at Alex. "Well, turns out I do, actually. That's why Max and I went on our little adventure today."</p><p>Alex's eyes widened. "You found out when you were actually born somewhere in the middle of nowhere, New Mexico? On Christmas Eve? How, Michael?"</p><p>Michael took a deep breath. "Not quite, but I think we found something that will give us some much-needed answers. I didn't tell you about this "mission" because I didn't want to stress you. It has to do with—" Michael took another deep breath. "It has to do with Mr. Jones."</p><p>Alex's breath hitched. "Michael, that was four years ago. And Jones is dead. Did you resurrect him? Is he in a pod?" Alex's heart beat faster, and he struggled to keep calm. He'd been the one who'd been taken by Mr. Jones. Jones had tortured him and left him for dead. </p><p>Michael had found him just in time to save him (with a handprint no less) from certain death. Then he'd organized a hunt for Jones that had ultimately ended with Jones being captured. The man had killed himself swallowing a pill filled with poison.</p><p>Kyle, Liz, and Michael had examined the body afterwards to make sure that Jones was really dead. They had <i>buried</i> him. How was it possible that whatever Michael'd been up to today, had to do with Jones?</p><p>"Is—Is Jones back?" His voice sounded small to his own ears.</p><p>Michael pulled him into a tight hug. "No, oh my god, no. I'm so sorry, Alex, I didn't mean to scare you. I did this all wrong. But please, don't worry. He's not back. What happened today has to do with him, in a way, but I swear, it's good news. Not a single thing to worry about."</p><p>Michael rubbed soothing circles into Alex's back, and slowly, Alex managed to relax.</p><p>Michael kept stroking his back for a while before he spoke again. "You mentioned earlier that you made quiche. And you mentioned wine. What do you think about getting comfortable, having dinner, and then I'll tell you what happened today?"</p><p>Alex nodded. "That sounds good. You should come with me to the bedroom, I have a surprise for you there," Alex mumbled into Michael's shoulder, still clinging to the comforting heat he radiated.</p><p>"My, my, our bedroom," Michael said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>Alex chuckled. "Not what you think. Come, let me show you, I've been looking forward to giving you this all day."</p><p>He took Michael's hand and lead him to their bedroom. He let Michael enter first and switched on the lights. When Michael saw the Christmas onesies on the bed, he laughed. Then he pulled Alex into his arms again.</p><p>"You bought us Christmas onesies? You are incredible and I love you so, so much. I'll just take a quick shower. Would you put the quiche in the oven while I'm in the bathroom? Then we can eat and have a glass of wine by the fire."</p><p>Alex nodded. "Alright. Meet you on the couch in 20."</p><p>They kissed and parted ways, Michael heading to the bathroom, and Alex to the kitchen.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, they sat down on the couch, both wearing the Christmas onesies Alex had ordered for them. The quiche was in the oven and two glasses of red wine were placed on the table in front of them. </p><p>Alex had taken off his prosthetic for the day and put on a thermal sock on his left foot. The first sip of wine warmed him from the inside, and he felt finally ready to listen to Michael's story.</p><p>Michael ran a hand through his still damp hair. "So, long story short. It all started with Max having some weird dreams about a week ago. Liz and I ran some tests but couldn't find anything unusual. Three nights in a row, he had dreams of a very prominent rock formation. He made a drawing, and after some extensive research, I found it. Like you said, it's in the middle of nowhere, New Mexico. Max couldn't stop thinking about it. We just wanted to take a look at it, see whether we could find anything. Just to make sure that there was no immediate threat." Michael took a deep breath, then nipped from his wine.</p><p>"When we arrived near the rock formation," he continued, "we both felt this weird <i>pull</i>. We immediately knew that it was alien related, and after searching the area, we found the entry to a cave."</p><p>"You found an alien related cave in the middle of nowhere and investigated without any back-up? Michael, I feel like I'm getting a heart attack just hearing about this, even though you're sitting right in front of me."</p><p>Michael pulled Alex into his arms and kissed the top of his head. "I'm so sorry for worrying you, even though there's nothing to worry about. I swear."</p><p>Alex sat up again and looked at Michael. "You went into the cave, didn't you?"</p><p>Michael had the decency to blush.</p><p>Alex clenched his fists. "Michael, how could you?"</p><p>Michael looked at Alex, his eyes begging for forgiveness. "I'm sorry, Alex. We just had to make sure that no one was in trouble."</p><p>Alex sighed. "Okay, you went inside. What did you find?"</p><p>Michael's face lit up at the memory, and yet his eyes teared up a bit. "Alex, we found another pod."</p><p>Alex gasped. "Another pod? Michael, what on earth. I mean, not from this earth, obviously. Was there someone inside? Did you free them? Michael?"</p><p>A single tear ran down Michael's face: "There's a baby inside the pod Alex. And going by what Max and I were able to decode at the cave, this was Nora's and Tripp's child. A little girl by the looks of it."</p><p>Alex gasped when the realization hit him. " Nora and Tripp had a baby? <i>Together</i>? Are you sure?"</p><p>Michael nodded. "I'm fairly certain, yes. Alex, that's my <i>sister</i> in that pod, and your aunt. Or great aunt? I don't know, but do you understand what that means, Alex?"</p><p>Alex was at a loss and he struggled to think clearly. A baby. In a pod. A baby that was related to Michael, and to himself. <i>A baby that was related to Michael, and to himself!</i></p><p>He felt like crying when he looked at Michael. "Michael, do you mean that—you and I—this baby—," he had to take another deep breath to center himself. "Are you telling me that there's a baby in a pod, a baby that's related to you and me. Are you telling me—Michael, <i>what</i> are you telling me?"</p><p>Michael's eyes were shining with unshed tears when he answered. "I think you know what I'm telling you, Alex, don't you? Please, tell me that you understand."</p><p>Alex nodded slowly. "You mean that I'll have to look into forging a birth certificate for her, and once everything's set up, and you and Liz have performed more tests, we'll release her from the pod and bring her home and raise her as our daughter. That's what you mean, right?"</p><p>Michael burst into tears and laughed at the same time. "That is <i>exactly</i> what I'm mean. Alex, what do you say? I'm sorry that I'm springing this on you, and there's still so many things to think and talk about. And I do want you to have a say in all of this. You don't have to make a decision tonight. And you can say no. I need you to know that. You can say no, and we'll be fine. Please, Alex, you can say no. I love you, no matter what, and I love you more than anything on this planet, or any other planet. I just—"</p><p>Michael's rambling was interrupted by Alex, who flung himself at Michael and kissed him harder and more desperate than he'd ever kissed him. Michael kissed back, and suddenly they were both crying and laughing and kissing, tears making their kisses taste salty.</p><p>They hugged each other tight and continued to kiss, until they both had calmed down considerably.</p><p>Alex took Michael's left hand in his. It was the hand his father had mangled with a hammer a decade and a half ago. The hand Max had healed. The hand, where a golden band around Michael's ring finger was a constant reminder of their endless love. He lifted Michael's hand to his mouth and kissed it. The back of Michael's hand, his fingers, the ring.</p><p>Then he looked up to Michael and nodded. "I love you more than life itself, Michael. I know how much you've dreamed about becoming a dad. At the same time, I felt miserable because it was clear, that I'd never be able to give you a biological child." Michael wanted to interrupt him, but Alex shook his head.</p><p>"No, Michael, please let me say this. I know that a biological child is not the answer, nor is it the only way to have a family. And I'm fairly certain, that there's one, maybe more, adoptive children in our future. But—there seems to be a child, a little girl, that in the most miraculous and inexplicable ways, is related to <i>both</i> of us. How could I possibly say no to this? I couldn't. I can't. I won't."</p><p>Michael's eyes were wide with wonder and wet with fresh, unshed tears, and Alex felt like he'd never loved Michael more than in this very moment. He linked his left hand with Michael's. "I'm in. I'm all in. You. Me. And our— daughter."</p><p>~*~</p><p>-	One year (and one) day later –</p><p>Alex sat on the couch and let his eyes wander across their extended living room, taking in the things that were the same as the year before, and taking in the differences. The couch was the same, the fireplace, too. The Christmas tree wasn't the same, but it looked quite similar.</p><p>There were several new family pictures up on the wall, though, and their living room had at least doubled in size thanks to the large glass winter garden Michael had built over the summer.</p><p>"We have a big and growing family, Alex. When they all come over, we need the space. But even if it's just us, sitting in a winter garden is a great way to sit outside without actually being outside, especially during the colder months."</p><p>And indeed, it had become their new favorite room and personal oasis. Alex loved the in-floor heating, Rosa's contributions in the form of colorful throw pillows and a hand-woven tapestry depicting a starry New Mexico night, and Michael with his knack for plants, had turned the winter garden into a lush greenhouse.</p><p>Alex heard a noise from the hallway and turned his head, just in time to see Michael enter the room, holding a sleepy baby safe in his arms. Michael and her were both dressed in identically patterned Christmas onesies, matching the one Alex was currently wearing. </p><p>Alex's heart grew three sizes taking in the picture of the man he loved, and their <i>daughter</i>, Noreen. He still had to pinch himself sometimes to make sure he wasn't dreaming the whole thing.</p><p>But she was theirs. Officially. Had been for little over a month now, and it had been the most blissful time of Alex's life. </p><p>They had taken their time after Michael and Max had found the pod. Taken the time to examine it and all the documents they'd found in the cave. As it turned out, the baby had been born mere days before Nora had been captured and brought to Caulfield.</p><p>Only a week after the birth, Nora had insisted on putting her in the pod. Just for a little while, until it was safe for her and Tripp to be together. It never came to that, though. Nora had been taken, and when Tripp went to the cave and tried to free their daughter, he couldn't. He didn't know how to, and no matter how hard he'd tried, he'd been unable to get her out. </p><p>One day, Mr. Jones had showed up at his doorstep and offered to help. Tripp had been desperate and agreed to show Jones the pod. But Jones betrayed him and kidnapped the pod. He'd had no interest in the baby, he'd just wanted the pod for himself. Jones had also been unable to open the pod, though.</p><p>It took Tripp years to find the pod again. When he did, he brought it to the far away cave where Michael and Max had found it. Over the years, he'd gathered documents he managed to steal from Caulfield, schematics Nora had drawn, and a diary she'd written when she was pregnant. </p><p>There was a lot about Michael in her diary, about Louise, even Isobel and Max. It was a treasure trove of information and had provided the three siblings with many new details of their respective family's histories.</p><p>After Liz and Michael had determined that the baby was well, Alex had started the process of organizing legal documents for her. The official story was, that they got pregnant with the help of a surrogate out of state, and even though Alex and Michael were both eager to start their new family, they let a good nine months pass before they opened the pod.</p><p>Nora had programmed the pod in a way that would allow only two people with specific genetic traits to open it – her and Tripp. Since Michael and Alex were direct descendants of them, their handprints on either side of the pod opened it, and they had welcomed Noreen into the world on a sunny November day.</p><p>Michael walked over to the couch and sat down next to Alex. They looked down at the child - <i>their</i> child - in awe. She was absolutely perfect.</p><p>"I still can't believe that we get to have this, get to have her. Michael, we are so lucky." Alex choked up a little.</p><p>Michael wiped away a single tear that was rolling down Alex's cheek. "We really are."</p><p>He pulled Alex into his arms and kissed him. "Ready to begin this new chapter of our life when you are, darlin'."</p><p>"I've never been more ready for anything in my life, Michael."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! ♥</p><p>You can also find me on Tumblr (gra-sonas &lt;&lt; mind the hyphen!) or Twitter (@grasonas).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>